Sasori
Sasori is a villain from Naruto. He is a skilled puppeteer and one of the strongest puppet-masters in the series. He was apart of the Akatsuki and was partnered with Deidara. At some point in his life after defecting from the Hidden Sand Village, Sasori was able to place his heart into a puppet in an attempt to become an immortal. Personality Sasori is a calm and collected individual compared to his rather immature partner Deidara. He greatly enjoy the creations of his puppets. Unlike Deidara, Sasori likes to have his artwork last for a very long time. As a child, Sasori loved his parents and was very sad when he found out about their deaths. He also loved his grandmother, Chiyo, as a child. As an adult, Sasori wsa ruthless and vicious. He betrayed his own village and was responsible for the death of the Third Kazekage. Like Orochimaru, he sought immortality and was willing to obtain it. He was also an honorable person as he gave Sakura the whereabouts of Orochimaru's hideout. After his revival, Sasori was able to understand that his artwork would always be remembered and came to accept his fate, by Kankurō. Abilities Sasori is a renowned puppet-master who had the ability to manipulate powerful puppets. He was potent enough to join the S-ranked Akatsuki as one of its powerful members. He was strong enough to even defeat the powerful Third Kazekage and make him into one of his powerful puppets. According to himself, the one hundred puppets that Sasori had in possession was powerful enough to bring down an entire country. Puppeteer Skills Sasori's skills with using puppets is greatly acknowledged by many people. He can create chakra strings from his fingers to attach to puppets to manipulate them. Sasori can also use these chakra strings to manipulate people as well to do his fighting. Sasori's skill in using the puppets are so advanced that he could manipulate an army of one hundred puppets simultaneously. Hiruko This was the first puppet that Sasori first appeared in. In Hiruko's puppet body, Sasori can use the puppet to control other puppets as well. He can use a metallic tail to stab or impale his targets. The tail also contains poison that can be lethal to its target if it made contact. The puppet can also shoot needles at its targets from its mouth. Third Kazekage Puppet The strongest puppet in his arsenal, the Third Kazekage puppet was capable of manipulating iron sand to attack its opponents. Sasori was able to use the Third Kazkekage puppet perfectly to mold the iron sand into many shapes such as a cube and triangle to create powerful attacks. With this ability, Sasori can also smash the iron sand into creating powerful spears to tear his targets apart. Sasori was also able to manipulate the iron sand to create a massive area filled with spears. Main Body As a puppet himself, Sasori has equipped himself to having many puppets. His body comes with multiple weapons such as flamethrowers, water hoses, and batteries which can make him shoot electricity. Sasori also has makeshift blades attached to his back which can allow him cut up his targets near him. Sasori also has a giant steel wire with a sharp point that can allow him to attach to surfaces easily and to knock, stab, and/or impale his targets. Poison Sasori was able to hide weapons within his puppets and himself like poison. He was capable of using his poison to neutralize his enemies and slowly kill them. He was able to coat some of his weapons like his knife with poison as a way to poison his targets in battle easily if they came into contact with the poisoned weapon. Weaknesses Sasori's main weakness was that he was unable to fight his opponents at a close distance. Sasori is best at fighting his targets at a far distance but is inept at close combat. Since his heart was placed within his puppet's body, it is left defenseless if a target tries to aim for his chest. Sasori's puppets can be destroyed easily with brute strength and can be rendered completely useless. Stats Battles Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Long-range fighters Category:Arrogant fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed characters